The High School Hostess Club
by candyfloss112
Summary: when a group of freinds from scotland win a make up your own club contest there prize is six months at ouran as well as putting there club to practice, but what they didn't relise is there is competition and a whole load of fun and suprises


The High School Hostess Club

**My first story on fan fiction. Hope all go's well ^_^ but sadly I only own my own characters **

It was a typical registration, one when the reggie teacher always reads out the notices. Abbey, a girls tall enough to be an adult with the green eyes of a wild cat and a pure black shiny bob of hair never paid any attention to these as she was always reading a manga or a book. So instead her four day older cousin, a small girl with beautiful blond hair and heart melting hazel eyes always told her if there was anything interesting. They were inseparable like sisters and had only began high school three months ago now, as for their friends they were either in second or third year. The bell went for first period and every body got up to leave. As usual Abbeys cousin Lucia was getting a kiddie back ride ( some times she sits in the shoulders ) and was really excited." did you hear Abbey, did you hear" squealed and excited Lucia. "hear what ?" asked Abbey back calmly which if you didn't know her would think that she didn't care but that's just the way she talks like how Lucia always talks like an over excited child which adds to her cute charm. "there's a club contest, to see who could design the best club and you have to design and list and write" Lucia went on until abbey said "a project". "yeah" exclaimed Lucia "and I was thinking we could all enter it if I get an idea". "what about the others ideas" replied Abbey. "well if they can think of a better one than me then it's still going to be great fun" squealed and smiled a happy Lucia. _It takes so little to make her happy _thought Abbey as they got to there first class history.

Today in history they had started on a new topic, one where you had to research and present the country you were given which you could do in class and at home or anywhere really. As always the two cousins paired together and the country they had to investigate was Japan. "Abbey you can do stuff on anime and manga" exclaimed Lucia as quietly as herself would allow. "and I could make kimono's for us too" added Abbey. " yeah and I could make fans and those paper umbrella things" Lucia said already thinking if idea's. "okay but first let's do some research on the computers" Abbey replied as she got up to go to the library soon followed by Lucia who walked by herself this time.

At the library Abbey was looking up at kimono designs while Lucia was doing some normal research and taking notes. She was on a site with lot's of information and manga comic strips to help explain to children. As she was looking a section called Japanese pass times she came to an activity that caught her eye. "Host/ess club ow cake and dress up" Lucia said quietly to herself thinking if there's cake and sweets involved. Lucia clicked on it and it came up with an explanation. _People who serve tea, sweets and drinks to people while eating and drinking with them. Sometimes they dress up which they would call cosplay, where people dress up as anime or game charters. _"I've got it" yelled Lucia which earned a harsh "shhhh" from the librarian. "sorry" said Lucia as sadly as possible. "what you got" asked Abbey. "the club project, we're going to do a hostess club" replied Lucia who was already excited as she started to raise her voice again. "humm" was the reply Abbey gave. Abbey has always been a girl of few words and most of the time the answer she just gave you was a "humm" but she is a very good listener of people. "super, now I've got two things two things to work on" said a over excited Lucia which the librarian said "Lucia, library" stating the obvious which got a "humm" form Abbey looking at Lucia and Lucia with a shocked look on her face. "as soon as break starts we'll tell the others" whispered Lucia as finally the bell went for second period math.

Abbey who was in a different class room for this period done very little but draw anime cause all they were doing was revision. Abbey even done a anime drawing of her math teacher Miss Gary and anyone who saw it recognised it straight away. Abbey was smart though and ever few minuets she would do some of the math work in front of her she found way to easy.

HHC

Lauren, Sarah, Kerri and Drake all were having a quick chat with each other in the halls before they were separated for second period waiting out side the class rooms. The three girls were in third year while poor Drake was in second year even though he could have been a third year making him the oldest in his class. They to had herd of the competition and Drake was hoping to come up with a idea which had him cooking since he is like the best 13 year old chef in the world according to anyone who has ever ate his cooking. Soon Lauren and Kerri's French class was told to go in followed by Sarah in math and Drake in science.

HHC

Though Jake was a third year and in a different class he was now running for his life down the hall way and up a set of two bend stairs. Why was he running and who from. Well let's just say if you are going to accidentally soak someone with your water bottle because you slipped, banged in to them and get them wet make sure it's not the twins or else all hell will break lose like now with Clair closely followed by Lucy were in a blood thirst race. Lucky for him he made it to his next class English, but the twins knew a trick and they whispered something to the teacher which made her eyes go wide and looked really curiously at Jake. "see you miss, good bye Jake" they said at the same time while slowly walking backwards. "Jake you should really stop trying to get into the girls changing rooms" the teacher said with a weird look on her face. "but I nev" Jake tried to say before the teacher interrupted him and said "Jake I know has problems but yours is just disturbing. "but but but miss" Jake interrupted. "see a councillor Mr Lake ASAP" she said in a lowered voice as she turned to go to her desk at the front. All Jake herd was the evil chuckling of the two twins as other class mates started to arrive wondering what poor misfortune the mischievous pair had done to Jake this time.

HHC

Lucia was board out of her mind. _math math and more math _was all she could think about as the teacher rambled on about solving the x in a triangle. _The high school hostess club _her mind began to wonder. _Every body's different so there's a Varity of people who can be entertained with the person they want, what's the name of it_ as she tried hard to think of what that word could be she didn't even hear the teacher asking her to give the answer to the question on the board. "hey Lucia" spook Brian as he nudged her from her hard processing thoughts. "hu" Lucia Squeaked. "what type of answer is that Lucia" asked the teacher, which resulted in everyone to burst out laughing. "type, that's it" Lucia said banging her fist on the palm of her other hand. "that your final answer Lucia" asked the teacher but Lucia didn't hear her because she was day dreaming again and said "it's perfect" having figured out all the gangs types in the space of three minuets. "I hope your home works better than your explanation Lucia. Commented the teacher. "hu, there was a question" asked Lucia looking confused. Half the people wanted to smack there heads on the desk while the other half thought she looked so cute and innocent with that expression on her face. The teacher just smiled and nodded her head. "Lucia" said Rosey at the desk behind her. "yes" she answered. "how come your all day dreamy, it's only second period ?" Rosey replied. Lucia briefly looked up like there was something interesting and looked back down at Rosey " I just figured out part of a project I'm doing" she cheerfully answered. "okay" said Rosey returning to her work. Ten minuets later the bell went for break and what a rush that was.

HHC

The first to arrive at the lockers, even though the lockers are used by 3ed years up, was the twins. " I wonder if they'll ever hurry up" complained Clair already board out of her mind. "They will come soon I hope" replied Lucy. What many people don't know is that the twins are actually English but you couldn't tell because they don't really have an accent. "going to ante's after school" said Clair gloomily. "yeah, what fun that'll be" Lucy replied sarcastically. "at lest she better than our other ant, ant Josie and cousin". "don't even say that evil persons name" snapped Lucy. " I wasn't going to, I was going to say cousin I'm so better than you two" Clair spook calmly. " I'm sorry Clair I snapped at you" Lucy said with a face full of sorrow. "o Lucy don't be, it was my fault for not making the statement obvious, Lucy" Clair said in a soft voice. "Clair" Lucy said and pulled her in to a hug. "Lucy" spoke Clair returning the hug back". "sisterly love" said a small girl with beautiful blond pig tails and a wide smile on her face. "Lucia what idea have you got in your head" said Lucy as the twins separated and went in to a pose leaning on each others shoulders with mischievous grins on their faces. "maybe there's some one she need's to teach a lesson to2 suggested Clair. "maybe but they would be in hospital by now" said Lucy. Anyone who knows Lucia well knows she has a dark side which didn't help that her and Abbey are karate, judo, tae quan doe maniacs when there not horse ridding, flying planes or helping on there ants ranch. While the twins kept guessing and un guessing Abbey showed up. "Abbey" screamed Lucia as she lunged her self at abbey who gracefully caught her and let her ride on her shoulders. "And where have you been missy ?" asked Lucy. "Du, Math" Clair replied. "Humm" replied abbey as the twins were now debating over why she was late form class. "at lest your not the latest" whispered Lucia in Abbeys ear who gave a "uh hu" and smiled. Lauren suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snuck behind the twins crouching down. Abbey and Lucia just watched her as se put her finger over her lips for them to hopefully keep quiet. Waiting for Kerri, Sarah and Drake who were all chatting and lost Lauren half way through the conversation. When they finally did show up the twins were about to open their mouths, only to be practically shocked to death by the blue eyed, blond girl Lauren. Everyone just burst out laughing (well Abbey gave a faint chuckle) and Lauren was bright red from laughing so much. " Why Lauren we opt ta" the twins managed to say in union before Lauren interrupted with "I wonder what scary revenge you'll get on me" she smiled as if to say do your worsted. "This should be fun" commented Kerri. "you guys can kill each other later but let's see what Lucia has to say" said a voice from behind Abbey, then out f the shadows came Jake. "you always seem to appear when things get interesting" said Clair. "hey cuzz" said Drake giving him a hi 5. "well if we're going to be talking about Lucia's exciting news, by which way how did you know about, let's go to the hill. Said Lauren kind of darkly staring at Jake. "great idea" said Sarah. "Let's go" squealed Lucia while Abbey "humm"-ed and continued to carry on the rest following on.

HHC

The hill is a quiet place round the corner of the massive high schools playing field. The twins climbed one of the trees while everyone else but Lucia sat down on the summer warm spring grass. "you're the troublesome twins" said Lucia suddenly pointing towards them with her fingers in the shape of a L. That caught them off guard coming form Lucia, cause Clair just about fell out of the tree. "eh Lucia" started Drake. "you're the chef Drake" exclaimed Lucia now pointing at him. "humm" said Abbey "and moi". "well it was a bit of a debate at first but I think you're the wild silent type" Lucia said moving in to a different pose. "humm" agrees Abbey with a straight face. "Lucia, what's with people's types stuff" asked Lauren. "I'll tell you, but first lolly, you're the idealist type". "Idealist" said Kerri. "lolly" said Lauren trying to work out how she came up with that nick name. "well what's my type" asked Sarah half wondering half deciding what she should have for lunch. "well you're type seems to be" Lucia got out before she was interrupted by Lauren and Kerri in union "The serious sweet type". Sarah's jaw just dropped, the twins just laughed and Lucia just smiled and nodded her head. "Kerri you're the mysterious type" said Jake which got Kerri with an evil smile. "He's the manager" announced Lucia. This time Clair really did fall out the tree with Lucy just hanging on one of the branches from trying to save her. Everyone else just laughed. "It means he organises stuff" said drake. "like dress up" said Lauren. "humm" went Abbey watching everyone's reaction like a hawk. "okay Lucia, we have no idea what your talking about but I guess it has to do with the competition" inquired Kerri. "Yes Ker could you tell ?" asked and answer Lucia. "What's with the nick names" asked Lauren. "why lolly don't you like your nick name" she replied teary eyed with the voice and face to match. "I've already got Kerri calling me lol, but fine I'm calling you luc". "Okay" cheered Lucia. "come on Lucia, tell us about the club" groaned Lucy. "yes tell us about the club" repeated Clair. "well me and Abbey were researching Japan and I came across this thing called the host slash hostess club and" was what Lucia managed to get out before Clair came out with "we get to kidnap people" she exclaimed cheerfully. "No" said Abbey. "a host or hostess is then someone throws a part of some sort" said Lauren. "the people who make sure you have a good time" said Jake. "though I'm sure if you were there Jake, they would all have a good time" said Drake half laughing. Jake was unsure if his cousin was insulting him or complementing him. "so what you're saying is that we're doing a hostess club" said Kerri. "almost, from this day on we are the High school Hostess Club" shouted the confident Lucia pointing towards the sky. "well only if we win" said Abbey. "even if we don't win we should try this club" said Lauren getting ideas of what they could do. "but first let's see the out come" said Clair who was already back up in the tree. "but first we've got to prepare a folio for the club" said Lucy looking at her sister. "right" was all she could say, as if she knew it all along. "GREAT" loudly exclaimed Lucia "we can start at lunch. "humm" smiled a happy Abbey because her friends were all happy.

**Hey my first story, what do ya know. Well tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can so for now bye ^_^**


End file.
